


Honeypot

by nekurooma



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kingsman (Movies), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kingsman AU, Kingsman freeform, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, join me in my kuroomiyu propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekurooma/pseuds/nekurooma
Summary: There´s some shuffling at his side as Gawain turns to the bartender with a wink, ordering himself a drink as well - and Kuroo takes the opportunity to finally take a look at his fellow agent, who´s wearing a black tux and the same framed glasses he´s had since he earned his seat at the table. “What are you doing here?”“What do you mean?” Miyuki hums as he takes the glass from the counter. “I´m just enjoying a nice evening out. Got a bit tired of being cooped up all the time.”A Kingsman AU with a crossover pairing that apparently no one expects or wants but I deliver anyway
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Miyuki Kazuya, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miyuki Kazuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Honeypot

Kuroo fixes the cufflinks on his wine red suit, setting him apart in a sea of black - a deliberate choice, to catch their targets attention. Henry Evans, a rich boy and most importantly, son of a drug dealer who´s looking to expand his clientele beyond the humble shores of Britain. Not the biggest fish on their radar, however, the company he´s been starting to keep lately definitely is. So the mission is simple, get the target to bring him home - distract him and look for the safe in his father´s office. 

A good old agent classic - Kuroo just so happens to fit the bill of young Evans´ tastes: slim, tall and slightly roguish looking. Mostly thanks to his intentionally messy hair - no matter what his colleagues have to say to the matter. 

He lets his eyes wander across the crowd, the clinking of champagne glasses and laughter, all dosed in soft golden light from the chandeliers high above. Waiters quietly come and go with little appetizers and it´s all wonderfully pretentious.

He spots Evans Jr. at the other end of the room eventually, dressed in a black three piece suit with a grey tie neatly settled around his neck. He´s holding a glass in one hand and gesturing with the other. His blond hair is slicked back and his face clean shaven, his smile arrogant as he talks to the host of the party. 

Kuroo doesn´t necessarily want to get too close to him. While his cover as James Sawamura is thorough, he´d rather avoid being questioned so he turns around and makes his way to the bar first. Patience is a virtue.

The night is young and Kuroo isn´t in any particular hurry with this honeypot, so he might as well enjoy himself a little with a good scotch - something James would absolutely indulge in.

With the glass in hand, he watches the people on the floor sway to the music - watches the dresses flutter, shoes click against the marble floor and wonders if Evans likes to dance as well. 

“Hello there, handsome. Are you waiting for someone, or are you on your lonesome tonight?”

Kuroo represses the urge to clench his eyes shut and groan at the sound of the very familiar voice right next to him - a voice that belonged to someone who should´ve been in a hotel room down in town - keeping an eye on the situation from afar. He doesn´t turn around to face Gawain; or Miyuki Kazuya as he´s come to know him, keeping his leisure posture of indifference as he takes a sip from his drink. 

“I thought I was.”

“Oh?”

“Turns out a colleague of mine invited himself to the party.”

“How nice of your colleague, to keep you company like this.”

Kuroo quirks a wry grin. “I rather wish he didn´t.”

“How cold. I´m sure he has only good intentions.” 

Good intentions like trying to trip him up maybe. He takes another sip from his drink. “I´m sure he does.” 

There´s some shuffling at his side as Gawain turns to the bartender with a wink, ordering himself a drink as well - and Kuroo takes the opportunity to finally take a look at his fellow agent, who´s wearing a black tux and the same framed glasses he´s had since he earned his seat at the table. “What are you doing here?” 

“What do you mean?” Miyuki hums as he takes the glass from the counter. “I´m just enjoying a nice evening out. Got a bit tired of being cooped up all the time.” 

Kuroo raises his brow, clearly unimpressed. “Cooped up, huh?” 

The grin on his fellow agents lips is sharp as he turns to face him - looking entirely unapologetic. “Yeah, being stuck at the office and all that. You know how it is.” 

“Can´t say I do.” 

“Lucky you.” 

The music changes and some people leave the floor to get some rest, clearing up the room for Kuroo to get a good view of where he saw the target earlier - who´s alone now. Now or never. “If you´ll excuse me.” He hums, setting down the now empty glass at the bar and starts towards the dance floor - but doesn´t come very far when his hand is caught and Miyuki is once again right next to him. 

“Aw, come on. Leaving already?” The mischievous smile on his lips makes Kuroo want to punch him in the gut. “I´m sure you can spare a dance.” He has to settle for squeezing his partners hand really, hard. The bastard takes the silence as permission to drag him onto the dance floor with the grin of a satisfied cat, delicately placing his free hand on Kuroos shoulder. “I´ll even let you lead.” 

It leaves Kuroo no other choice than to play along unless he wants to make a scene, and he really doesn´t want that kind of attention, so he takes a hold of Miyuki’s back and brings up their joined hands into the proper form. He´s so going to kill him when this all is over. With the way Gawain is smiling up to him, he´s probably daring him to. “Come on, Mr. Bigshot. You can afford to let loose a little.” 

The music starts up and Kuroo starts to move, pulling Miyuki flush against himself - the smile on his lips thin. “I´m sure you and I have very different definitions of letting loose.” 

Miyuki, who´s taken the loss of space between them in stride just hums - easily following along with Kuroo´s steps. “You sure? I don´t think so.” They turn, following the stream of people as the music picks up. “In fact, I think we´re pretty similar. You come off to me as someone who likes to tease.” 

He twists Miyuki away before bringing him in close again - catching his lower back as he leans in close. “Oh? What makes you think that?” 

Miyuki who looks up to him through his impossibly long eyelashes just smiles, saccharine sweet. “You just seem the type.” Kuroo huffs leaning back up again when Miyuki continues, craning his neck to the side a little. “Besides, who else would ask someone to dance with him just to catch the attention of another?” 

Kuroo looks past the exposed skin, catching Evans´ gaze on them from across the room. He lets it linger for a moment, smiling before he turns them around and out of sight again. “Mhm, you seem to forget that you were the one to drag me on here.” 

Miyuki chuckles. “Ah, right.” 

Shortly after the music stops and so does their dance, the world comes to a standstill around them and Kuroo feels like holding his breath, like he should stay in this position with Miyuki in his arms and wait for the next song to pick up so they can keep dancing. It´s not the first time that he wants to stay close, and he wonders if Miyuki feels like that too.

He watches Miyuki look up to him, like he´s waiting as well and-

Kuroo thinks that, yes, he´s not the only one. 

He closes his eyes as he steps away, holding on to his hand as he bows a little. No matter, they´re Kingsmen. They´re not allowed to dwell.

“Thank you for the dance.” And with that Kuroo, Lancelot - is gone, leaving Gawain alone in the middle of the dance floor as he returns to his place at the bar, seeing Evans waiting for him there with a charming smile. 

“That was an impressive dance. Are you two close?”

“Not at all.” Kuroo hums through a lopsided grin and hooded eyes. “Just a stranger I met tonight.”

“I´m glad. My name´s Henry. Henry Evans.” 

He looks at his target in his immaculate suit and simple tie, the obvious interest in his voice and seemingly confident smile, and shakes the outstretched hand. “Good to meet you, Henry. I´m James.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U BINA FOR INDULGING ME AND BEING MY BETA FOR THIS ILU but okay, hear me out. i know its wild but kuroo tetsurou and miyuki kazuya are two very spicy characters and i have a very simple thought process when it comes to ships so here we are.
> 
> spicy x spicy equals kingsman spy au, obviously. i would love to write more in this universe, and maybe i will - technically i have a whole series sketched out but we´ll see if that happens anytime soon. anyway, feel more than free to hit me up on twitter @nekuroomas so we can cry about these two together thanks


End file.
